


Lost {original work}

by M0_onlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sexual Content, Swearing, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0_onlight/pseuds/M0_onlight
Summary: Beer in hand, the man stares at the molded and hole riddled wall. "You are my sunshine~". The record player skips, Repeating the same verse. Over and Over again.





	Lost {original work}

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be out on May 15

_**B**_ eer in hand, the man stares at the molded and hole riddled wall. "You are my sunshine~". The record player skips, Repeating the same verse. Over and Over again. A girl with mixed browns hair slams the door, "Turn that shit off". He takes a sip of his close to empty beer. The girl sighs before walking over to the record player, yanking out the plug from the wall. "sunshi-" The music gets cut off. "jesus christ Nick. Go the fuck home." He stays silent. She rolls her eyes and starts picking up the piles of beer bottles surrounding the fucked up chair he was sitting in. "Go home Nick, Your family needs yo-" "Shut the fuck up Charlotte". He sighs and sets the bottle down. "I'm sorry" She ignores him, "Whatever. Drink yourself to death. i don't even care anymore". She leaves the apartment, slamming the door on her way out. "Shit" He leans back in the chair, kicking one of the stray beer bottles across the room.

*...*...*...*

She leans back in her office chair, looking up at the plain white roof. She looks back down at the door of her office as it opens, The man she didn't want to see coming into view of her green eyes. "What do you want?" She looks away away from him, looking back to the computer screen filled with files and unfinished emails she couldn't bring herself to finish. "Im sorry charlotte". She snaps out of her daze like state, opening up a new email. "Yeah. Lilly needs you to sign papers for the house and Michael will be back in town tomorrow.". He just nods and walks down the hall to his office, falling down into his chair with a long and exaggerated sigh. He only gets a minute of silence before his phone rings.


End file.
